Mason Picox/Dark Cobra
Mason is a 14-year old created and RPed by Thunderstorm (dragondawn1251). He is currently the holder of the black-necked spitting cobra miraculous. Appearance Mason has messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He has fair skin, and more of an average build. He is about 5’4” in height, so a little short for his age. He usually wears black or dark cool colored long sleeve shirts and jeans or slightly baggy pants with black and white sneakers. He also almost always carries a journal around, too. He also has a black, choker-like pendent. Dark Cobra has a black, skin-tight suit with some pale, off-white markings here and there on his chest. His suit has a couple of ridges, giving it a scaly look. His mask is completely black and scaly as well. His eyes are more of a dark green-gray than an emerald green as a hero. He has black gloves and boots as well. He also has a black tail, too. He also has a black hood. Personality Mason is a bit of a shy ambivert. He likes to write and solve mysteries. He’s fine with being alone, but he doesn’t mind hanging out with friends. He’s sometimes a little shy to new people and slightly pessimistic and anxious, as well as being quick to flee. He has a fascination with animals, and he does like taking care of them, too. He is a bit easily startled, and a bit awkward. He’s also pretty rebellious, reckless, adventurous, and curious. He sometimes is sarcastic and deadpans. Dark Cobra is even more reckless and sneaky in this form. He’s more comedic and upbeat, as well as a bit adventurous. He’s sarcastic and gives remarks and deadpans a lot, too. Backstory Mason originally lived in the suburbs of Oakland, California, with his parents and his sister, Katie. He had a pretty normal childhood... for the first 5 years of his life. It was when he was showing signs of homosexuality when his parents started to abuse and hurt him, with Katie secretly trying to help heal him. Dana was especially ruthless, slicing wounds into Mason's arms with a knife. Eventually, Mason's parents gave up in trying to change him to like girls instead of guys. Knowing that Mason would never be their "perfect" son, they threw him out of the house. And 8-year-old Mason was scared, cold, hungry, and alone, out on the streets. After being thrown out, Mason decided to travel in the forests instead of the city, fearing that he would be caught by authorities. Mason soon ended up in Sacramento, on a cold and rainy day. There, he met a homeless man who gave him shelter and some food for a night or two. The man gave him a black box, which he said would give Mason "Something to help with his troubles." Little did he know that the box was holding a miraculous and a kwami inside. As Mason, with Hiss and the black-necked spitting cobra miraculous by his side, began to travel northward, Mason and Hiss began to grow a close bond. They eventually ended up with Mason's guardian, Stan Evergreen, who is a stubborn, older man with a heart of gold, in a little town called Velocity Springs, Oregon. There, he had a friend named Steven (who he had a crush on) and was partners with him for fighting crime,, before he moved to Forumsville. Thunderstorm will soon do a fanfic with Mason and Katie's backstories. Kwami Hiss is the kwami of the Black-Necked Spitting Cobra Miraculous holder. They have almost a brotherly relationship with Mason, due to the two of them wandering around northern California and Oregon for some time. Relationships Katie Picox/Green Pigeon Mason's sister. Mason does trust and care for Katie a lot, but he is a pretty awkward big brother to her. Spending about 6 years apart from each other can make you not relate as much, but it does make the heart fonder. Dark Cobra's relationship with Green Pigeon is more of a comedic one, with GP teasing DC a lot of the time to get him riled up. Avis Reeves Mason and Avis have a pretty... interesting relationship. The two relate to each other pretty well, since they both have pretty horrible parents. Even though Avis does help Mason with the problem with his parents, which he is grateful for, whenever Mason tries to help, Avis gets defensive. Mason also freaks when she steals stuff, which she does a lot. Parker Willowshade Parker and Mason have a pretty good relationship. They like to talk about animals a lot and take care of Shayde together They also try to help each other's problems, even if there isn't really anything that could be done. Blake Fiore Also known as the person that Mason loves/crushes on. Mason always seems to be more awkward than usual around him, and he tends to blush, too. The two like to talk about a lot of things, and confide in each other quite a bit. They have a pretty stable relationship, even having their first official date. Quotes “That’s what happened to the little guy’s mother... I think the fox might of... killed her.” ~Mason in his intro thread, saying what might of happened to Shayde's mother. “I... had abusive parents when I lived in California. But then they abandoned me when I was 8, and then a nice man found me in Oregon. He takes care of me, now...” ~Mason explaining to Robin his backstory. “That’s a lie. You wouldn’t get beat up so badly just by almost taking someone’s phone. What actually happened?” ~Mason being suspicious towards Avis. Those wounds... where did they come from? Or, more importantly, who caused them? If... if she’s going through anything like I did... I want to help. She’s probably not going to let me, though.~Mason's thoughts about Avis. "I was homeless once. But now I'm not. It's a long story and I'm tired, so I won't go on about more details." ~Mason not revealing his backstory (wow, thanks for no answers -_-). "Is she always like this?" ~Mason about Sloan. "What's going on?! An akuma? A murderer?" ~Mason overreacting, as per usual. "Uh... well... they... kind of hurt me... like, a lot. They left me out on the streets when I was eight... but I don't know why they would want me back. And I don't want to go back." ~Mason about his parents. “Yeah. Her name’s Katie. I hope she’s alright...” ~Mason first mentioning Katie to the others. ”I‘m also a tree person. As in, I usually am in a tree.” ~Mason being in a tree. "Heh, yeah. You're as stubborn as I remember. I missed you, too." ~Mason finally reuniting with Katie. "I want to help, too. I don't really know why, though, except for this really weird dream where I was cosplaying as a cartoon character and helped Rebbecca make a love potion for these two teens with elemental powers-" ~Mason referring to one of his strange dreams (*cough cough* ML CHAT *cough*). “The fact that you said ’friends’ like that makes me think otherwise." ~Mason deadpanning at Melissa. ”Wait... did you just call me Pine Tree?” ~Mason being utterly confused about his nickname from Melissa. ”I’ll say. By the way, name’s Dark Cobra. You won’t have to call me 'the mysterious new cobra hero who almost always only goes out at night.'” ~Dark Cobra introducing himself in a snarky manner. "Buildings, buildings... we’re always on buildings." ~DC muttering about heroes always on buildings. “Oh, look. Heroes fighting. What joy."~DC being snarky. "Another snake? What madness is this?" ~DC about Alkawbra. "Confidence Queen, eh? If you are the queen, then should I bow? Wait, no! I'm way too confident in my abilities to listen to you!" ~DC taunting Confidence Queen. "I can assure you that most of us are nice. Key word is most." DC to Bow Peep in her intro thread. Trivia * Mason is somewhat based on Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. * Mainly because of his tendency to write in a journal and his love of solving mysteries. * Mason has a cat named Shayde (who was there in Mason's intro thread) * He will soon get a pet corn snake * Thunderstorm admits that she can't kill Mason off, mainly because "he's too much of a smol bean to be killed." * Mason has a sibling-like relationship with Rebbecca in ML chat. * He also frequently wears a Dipper outfit in ML chat. * Thunderstorm began to write a one-shot where Mason met one of her other OCs, Rowan, who is a water elementalist. She hasn't finished it yet, though. * There will be some Mason/Dark Cobra one-shots in Thunderstorm's ML one-shot collection; she just hasn't thought of many ideas yet. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Miraculous Holder